The objectives of this project are to provide: 1. Awareness training-for MCHRD and delegate agency staff in order to increase outreach, casefinding, and referrals of families with alcoholism problems to this project. 2. Access to treatment and supportive services for 1,200 families during the program year with a maximum caseload of 45 families per Counselor at any given time. 3. Continuity of care for these families by developing a rehabilitation plan for each participant in cooperation with treatment providers. 4. Case Counseling, referral, and follow-up activities on each family.